


We Lit The Room On Fire

by Astriferous (NiisanSavior)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Cartoonz, Alpha Delirious, Alpha Nogla, Alpha Terroriser, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Brock, Beta Craig, Beta Ryan, Biting, Fluff, GTA AU, Ill tag it when it happens, M/M, Marking, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lui, Omega Marcel, Omega Tyler, Omega Vanoss, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, bc fuck helpless omegas, i guess it's a different take on it, if u have a problem with any of these pls just move on!, kinda??, sex in general, tagging all their secondary genders so u know what ur getting into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiisanSavior/pseuds/Astriferous
Summary: Being burned by your touch was the most glorious pain I've ever experienced.⋆ ⋆ ⋆A look into the lives of criminal masterminds who heist together and are all in a giant, good, poly relationship. This is the good, the bad, and the ugly moments these so madly in love idiots find themselves in time and time again.⋆ ⋆ ⋆(BBS a/b/o oneshot book. Place to dump my ideas, basically.)





	1. A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> super short, but there's a two thousand word story coming tomorrow night. i have a lot of things planned. An unnecessary and unpopular a/b/o au that nobody but me asked for B) sorry for the awful title btw lol  
> GTA au, one shots that may vaguely follow a story.
> 
> anyways, here's all the dudes i got rn (will add more later):
> 
> Alphas: Cartoonz, Delirious, Terroriser
> 
> Betas: Miniladd, Nogla, Ohm, Moo
> 
> Omegas: Vanoss, Wildcat, Basically, Lui,
> 
> name refresher:
> 
> Evan: Vanoss  
> Jonathon: Delirious  
> Cartoonz: Luke  
> Terroriser: Brian  
> Miniladd: Craig  
> Nogal: David  
> Ohm: Ryan  
> Wildcat: Tyler  
> Basically: Marcel  
> Lui: Lui lol  
> Moo: Brock  
> Enjoy ya motherfuckers

Evan yawned, feeling arms around his neck, hugging him best he could from behind the chair Evan sat at. "Go the fuck to bed."

"Thanks Luke." Evan mumbled, pushing away from his bright computer, looking up to find a half asleep Luke resting on the back of his chair. "I'm almost done planning with Lester-"

"He can wait until tomorrow." Luke sighed, opening his eyes. "We aren't doing the heist until, like, next week right?"

Evan shrugged, stretching out his arms in front of him. "I guess..." He sighed. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Evan, it's 4:48 am and Jon wants someone new to snuggle with. Get some rest." Evan laughed, turning off his computer and spinning in his chair.

"I can't say I missed his death grip." Evan mused, standing up and leaning again Luke.

"Well, Tyler doesn't want to be trapped in it for the rest of the night, so you're the sacrifice." Luke chuckled, leading Evan up the stairs as the other rolled his eyes lazily, feet feeling heavy as he went up the stairs to their giant shared room.

Evan had the house custom fit for one room with two king sized beds, a closet, a bathroom, and a decently sized dresser. There was also a simple 46 inch TV hanging on the wall, a few beanbag chairs, but besides that everything else was stored in the closet. It's whole purpose was if the entire gang wanted somewhere to sleep together, or to hang out, or to be together that wasn't on the couch. Of course, they all had their own separate rooms too, but anyone was welcome to sleep in the great, "Orgy Room," lovingly dubbed by Tyler.

Evan and Luke crept into the pitch black room, waiting a second or two for their eyes to adjust before continuing a slow journey through the room and onto the bed.

Evan quickly took note of everyone in the room. Surprisingly, everyone was sleeping in the room. Usually one or two of them would want to sleep alone, but it seemed like tonight was one of those nights where nobody minded the company.

Lui, David, and Brock where leaning against the end of the bed, Lui and Brock on either side of David, all in a deep sleep in a sitting position. David's dog, Joe, slept on their laps. Lui had the TV remote on his left thigh. Evan assumed Lui turned off the TV right before going to sleep.

Ryan was also laying on the floor, curled up on a green beanbag chair. Luke sighed quietly, muttering under his breath, "His neck is gonna be stiff in the morning.." Before going over to readjust Ryan, stealing a small blanket off the bed before laying next to Ryan, spooning him from behind. Evan snickered quietly, before continuing over to the bed.

Brian, Marcel, and Craig where sprawled randomly over the left side of the second bed, which was at the left hand side of the room. Brian was clinging to Marcel in his sleep, Craig was sleeping at the end of the bed, one foot hanging off. Evan quietly made his way to the other bed, where Tyler and Jon lay. Tyler was sleeping near the edge of the right side, laying on his back. Jon was sleeping on his side, his clown makeup still on. Evan covered his mouth with his hands to hide his laughter as his makeup was smeared in his sleep.

He slowly sinks into the bed, climbing over Tyler to lay in between him and Jon.

Unfortunately, this awoke Tyler, who yawned as he slowly sat upright. Evan turned to him, before covering his mouth to stifle his laughter again. Jon's clown makeup had smeared off onto Tyler's shoulder and cheek. "Wha-?" Tyler glared at him, self consciously rubbing the side of his cheek. "About time you got to bed." Tyler hissed in a hushed tone, pulling Evan against his chest. Evan laughed again, smelling Jon's scent all over Tyler. 

"He got you good." Evan whispered.

"Shut up." Tyler whined, rubbing the makeup off onto Evan.

"Hey-!" Evan whisper-yelled.

He felt someone hug him from behind, long arms reaching around to pull both Evan and Tyler closer.

Evan turned to see Jon, in all his smeared makeup glory. He earned a kiss to the cheek. "Hey Evan." Jon giggled, greeting Evan in a husky tone.

Evan rolled his eyes, grinning. "I'm here in bed now, so go to sleep." He mumbled, closing his eyes and curling back up next to Tyler.

"Amen.." Tyler said sleepily. Jon drowsily kissed Evan's neck a couple of times, before laying down to fall unconscious once more.


	2. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unlucky bastard hits on Evan at a bar. Jonathon takes this as he hasn't made it clear who belongs to him. It then gives him an idea and the whole thing escalates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathon prolly has a thing for biting n marking others in this lmaoo;;

Evan woke up slowly, feeling a steady breath on the back of his neck. He craned his neck slightly, spying Jonathon's sleeping face. He was being spooned by the other male, which Evan knew was his favorite way to cuddle. Jonathon usually didn't care if he was a big or little spoon, so Evan assumed he fell asleep before him.

He laid in the bed, enjoying the embrace of one of his alphas, before recollecting what happened that previous night.

Evan remembered some asshole getting way to friendly with him at a bar, so he wandered off to find Jonathon, the annoyingly persistent alpha tagging along. Evan finally found his alpha, losing the man in the process, and they quickly constructed a plan. Evan slipped outside after catching that same knothead alpha's attention, leading him into a darkened alleyway where Jonathon was waiting. They proceeded to jump the dude, Jonathon probably taking a bit too much pleasure in tearing the life from the alpha's body. They made out covered in blood, Evan drunkingly swooned over how committed his alpha was to him, and they went to meet up with the rest of their mates.

That night, Evan remembers snippets of positively mind blowing sex, a lot possessive biting and dirty talk, and immediately passing out afterwards. He glanced down at his chest, being able to see hints of dark bruises from when Jonathon roughly bit him the night before. He was sure if he checked his thighs, they would also be littered with the same hickies.

By then, Jonathon had slowly arose from sleep, nosing over Evan's scent gland sleepily. The omega let out a sharp gasp as he felt fangs over his scent gland, Jonathon biting him gently, to mark him once again. After a few seconds, he let go to admire his work.

Jonathon grinned toothily, kissing Evan's temple. "I'd like to see some motherfucker try to say he didn't know you were taken now!" He cackled, also reminiscing the night before. Evan turned, smirked at him, then pushed his alpha off the bed.

"Ow! You dick!" Jonathon cried out as he landed ungracefully on the floor. Evan laughed. 

"I'm sore, asshole." He grinned, sticking his tongue out between his teeth. "A bit overkill, don't you think?" He gestured his neck slightly, his eyes never leaving his alphas.

Jonathon shook his head, smiling. The omega rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Get up nerd."

 

"Haha! Holy fucking shit dude!" Tyler burst out laughing once he spotted Evan in the kitchen, grinning and running his eyes over the various bite marks littering the other omega's neck.

"Shut up!" Evan near squawked, feeling more embarrassed than he probably should have. He knew Tyler was just poking fun at him, after all. "It's not much worse than when Luke gets to you in your heat!" He growled back. Tyler just snickered, poking at a couple bite marks on the others neck. 

Jonathon appeared next to Tyler and Evan. Tyler turned to him, smirking. "Did you do this to him? Wow, it's like an actual animal or some shit attacked you-" He was cut off by his own loud gasp as Jonathon pinned him against a kitchen counter. Tyler let out a low whine once Jonathon bit into the right side of his neck, just over his scent gland. Jonathon used his as a quick distraction, grabbing Tyler's hips and quickly placing him on top of the counter. Jonathon continued to aggressively mark Tyler, relishing in any embarrassed squeak or quiet moan that slipped from his mouth. Jonathon had sometimes bit hard enough to draw blood, lapping it up afterwards in an apology.

 

After Jonathon spent at least 3 minutes marking Tyler up from his collarbone to the top of his neck, he leaned back from the counter Tyler was now sitting on, nodding approvingly at the bruises adorning Tyler's neck, before running off to who knows where.

Tyler panted on top of the counter, eyes blown. Evan got over the shock of it quicker, whipping around to Tyler, laughing. "My god... You really are such a bottom bitch!"

"Fuck off!"

 

 

Jonathon went on a quiet rampage. His next victim was David, who was on his laptop, playing whatever was hot on Steam currently. Jonathon pulled the other alpha back, spent another 3 or so minutes biting into his neck and reveling in any noises David would make, going back to admire his work, then continuing onto his next victim, leaving the Irish man absolutely bewildered and red before he hurriedly distracted himself with his game.

Next was Craig, who moaned loudly, moving back against Jonathon and was clearly disappointment it didn't lead to much, glaring at Jonathon when he left, who just smiled apologetically. Then came Lui, who continued to try to push Jonathon off, leading to a lot of alpha growls and exchanges in death stares. Lui complained, saying how he just wanted to finish planning this heist. Jonathon would growl deeply, then go back to biting into his neck, letting a few moments of Lui quietly mewling before he'd try to push him away again. Lui's was more of a process, but Jonathon was real proud of his work once it was done.

Then it was Brian, who yelped out in fear at first, and after realizing he wasn't being attacked, attempted to match Jonathon in dominance, trying to flip around to also bite Jonathon. Jonathon chuckled, humoring him for a bit before pinning down his hands against a nearby wall and marking his neck thoroughly. Brian also seemed quite upset that it didn't lead to anything special.

Ryan had walked in right afterward Jonathon finished with Brian. Brian tried to warn him about what was to come, but Jonathon had already jumped him and made quick, messy work biting into the beta's neck. Jonathon swore he heard Ryan squeal, and he left Ryan a panting, confused mess to find the remaining three.

Brock was found out, coming home from a quick grocery store run. Jonathon pinned him on the way to the kitchen, marking the beta up in a hallway. He was nearly done when Luke walked by, whistling. Jonathon left Brock a bit early, mentally noting to go back to finish the job, (which he unfortunately forgot about) before pouncing on Luke.

Luke chuckled, asking questions- none Jonathon answered- but never stopping Jonathon, letting himself get pushed against the opposite wall. He keened- which was a noise Jonathon wasn't able to hear a lot, so Jonathon completely melted at it. He kissed Luke quickly before running off to find Marcel, leaving Luke to help Brock with the groceries.

He found Marcel on their PlayStation in their giant room. Jonathon knocked the controller out of his hands, grinning when Marcel began to rage about being in a game and Jonathon fucking his kill over, before crying out when Jonathon roughly bit into his collarbone.

Jonathon left his final victim hot and confused, quickly making his way back downstairs, grinning to himself, proud of his work. Once dinner rolled around and everyone eventually made their way to the kitchen to grab leftovers of something or to go out to eat, he was able to see all of them in their bruised up glory. Jonathon was positive it was abundantly clear each and every one of his mates belonged to him and him alone, and that anyone who got too close would (hopefully, for their own well being) be scared away.

 

 

That night, Jonathon complained loudly as he was forced to sleep alone, finding all his lovers locked themselves into their giant room. Jonathon huffed loudly before heading into what is usually Luke's bedroom, sprawling up on his stomach to sleep.

 

Jonathon woke up at the feeling of pressure on his back, his instincts kicking in as he tried to throw whoever was on his back off. He heard quiet shushing and calm omega scents mixed together into the air, Jonathon being able to recognize a few of them. Lui's was most present, as he was best at controlling his hormones and scent. There was also Evan, and hints of Marcel. In his ear he heard Luke whispering to him, trying to calm him down. Jonathon slowly relaxed, his eyes adjusting to the dark. His digital alarm clock read "12:22 AM."

He turned to find Evan's face next to his, hearing the omega softly cooing at the alpha and reaching out to pet his hair. Jonathon raised his eyebrows, smirking. Whatever is happening now could end up fun.

"What are you doing?" Jonathon asked in a teasing tone, craning his neck to see Luke's grinning face pinning him down. He scanned the rest of the room as quickly as he could. Brock was on the other side of him, Marcel behind him. In front of him sat Craig and Tyler, then next to Evan, almost out of eyesight was Lui. David looked half asleep, leaning against a wall with Brian at his side.

"Payback." He could hear the grin in Lui's voice, before Jonathon let out a sharp gasp at the feeling of teeth against his own scent gland.

He was pulled up by Luke, Evan moving forward to remove his jacket as he didn't change when he went to bed. Brock made quick work of his pants, before Jonathon was thrown onto the middle of the bed.

Immediately he was surrounded, Tyler on the left side of his neck and Craig on the right side, Craig a bit softer with his marks while Tyler was much rougher, looking up at Jonathon with lust filled eyes every time he broke skin. "Revenge, bitch." Tyler growled

Jonathon was going to respond but had cut himself off with a loud moan when Craig went back to attacking his right side, before moving up to press a kiss against his cheek, feeling the smirk against his skin. Jonathon panted, trying to focus on someone else.

Luke and Evan where at his thighs, taking their time in marking up the sensitive inside of his thigh. Brock was kissing his stomach, before moving to bite around his nipple. Lui was marking his collarbone lazily, pressing kisses against any mark he made. Marcel and Ryan sat on the edge of the bed, clearly enjoying the show. David and Brian where making out sleepily on the wall, waiting for there to be more room on the bed.

They quickly fell into a routine, Tyler and Craig moving after thinking they had marked him up enough, letting Marcel and Ryan take their place, Tyler and Craig kissing each other deeply on the other side of the bed. Luke had eventually pulled away, leaning over to kiss Evan's forehead. The two got up and let David and Brian tease and bit his thighs now. Eventually, they all made their way around marking Jonathon's body, dark purple bruises sprawled across his pale skin.

Jonathon was absolutely loving it.

Every time he felt another set of teeth create an indent into his skin made him harder and hotter, and now he belonged with all of his mates as they all belonged to him. The feeling of belonging and his general possessiveness of the others made the entire experience one of the best in Jonathon's life.

 

He was panting as they all finished and cuddles around him on the just barely big enough bed. Jonathon sighed happily, grinning up at Luke as he felt the other nuzzle into his hair worriedly. "Wasn't too much, was it..?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"God, it was ffffucking perfect!" Jonathon yelled out happily, running hand hand over the bruises lining his body. He giggled. "We all look so good."

He felt some of his mates laugh at his comment before truly settling down to sleep.

Jonathon laid in the arms of his mates, passing time and getting himself tired by slowly counting all the hickies he could see on his body, then Luke's body, and so on and so forth, until he slowly fell asleep. 

 

 

He woke up the next morning surrounded by bodies, grinning as they all slowly began to wake up and, consequently, wake each other up. Lui yawned before turning over to Jonathon. "Have fun?" He questioned sleepily.

Jonathon laughed quietly, before answering, "Best night ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually super like this one

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I am shipping the fictional aspects of these character, even while using real life elements in my story. I do not in any way ship the boys together irl, but with their what i say, mascots, it's fair game. Does that make sense?? Whatever I guess.


End file.
